Nightflower
by Moonstar243
Summary: My first attempt at a fanfiction. It's based off a sort of spinoff from Warriors with horses instead of cats. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

AN:This is a sort of spinoff from Warriors with horses. Please read and review. Currently unbetaed.

* * *

><p>Nightflower stood still as if in shock, like even then she had to believe what had happened. Two moons had passed since she and her foals had been<p>

banished from Desert Herd for her having a mate in ThunderHerd. She was still considering taking them to a twoleg ranch so they would at least have

someplace safe to sleep at night and not have to worry about a mountain lion or bear making them a meal. She finally decided to head to Moon Peak

and go from there. She was interrupted in her steady stride as Stonefoal and Ebonyfoal raced past her, almost knocking her off her hooves.

"Dont go too far ahead," she whinnied after them, but it was a useless act and she sighed as she ran after them, spending the last of her energy to rein

in her foals. When she caught up with them she saw them staring up at Moon Peak. Stonefoal broke the stare and silence by turning around and saying

with disbelief, "Its so tall ... are we actually going to climb it?"

"Maybe we should find somewhere to spend the night." Gazing up at Silvercoat, Nightflower saw clouds covering the moon. Was Star Herd angry?

Maybe someone had a fight at the gathering... still thinking, she stood in front of her foals under a canopy of trees and drifted off to sleep.

She was awakened by the sunlight that drifted through the canopy, and turned to see her foals gone. In a panicked rush she ran up tosee two little

blurs climbing up the mountain. She spotted the beginning of the trail that they were on and raced up the mountain trail as fast as her legs could carry

her. As fast as she went she could still not see her beloved foals. She couldn't give up, though; her foals needed her. With a spark of new determination

she trudged on. All of a sudden, her foals disappeared into the side of the mountain. Puzzled, Nightflower slowed to sniff the air and listen. Nothing was

out of the ordinary so she trotted up to the opening in the mountainside.

Peering inside the cave she expected it to be very dark, but was surprised to see it was like daylight. It must have been one of those caverns she had

been told about in stories. She crept into it fully and almost gasped: it was like she was above ground. The cavern had a thunderous waterfall pouring

into a lake, with the lake running off into a small stream. It was like daylight from another path up a steep incline and another cave entrance. When she

stopped admiring the cave she looked for her missing foals. She saw them trying to drink from the lake, she trotted up to the side of the river and

yelled, "Don't you ever do that to me again, you scared me to death!" Stonefoal and Ebonyfoal turned around and Ebonyfoal said, "We're sorry,

mother, but we wanted to go exploring!" Sighing she gave both of them a swift nuzzle and said, "It's alright just PLEASE let me know before you take

off next time." She was about to say something when a voice in the shadows said "Can I help you?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to Lunara the ara and Skysong Angel for being my only two reveiwers! Please reveiw and ill give you a cookie! Noom noom

I dont own any things from Warriors sadly.

* * *

><p>Whipping around, Nightflower bared her teeth. "Don't touch my foals!"<p>

The voice from the shadows said loud and clear, "Don't worry, I won't harm them." Stepping out of the shadows was a big, grey stallion, his muscles rippling under his gleaming coat.

"Who are you?" Nightflower demanded, shifting in between the newcomer and her foals.

He gazed up to the roof and muttered, "It's Ranger."

Puzzled, she asked, "Are you a Ranch horse?"

"Never!" he snapped. Nightflower flinched away, which Ranger noticed and apologized for. He turned his gaze to the foals and asked, "Who are these precious things?"

"That's Ebonyfoal," Nightflower informed, swishing her tail to the small black colt with the brown stripe down his back, "And that's Stonefoal," swishing her tail in the other direction to the timid, dark grey filly.

With his eyes fixed on the foals Ranger muttered something unintelligible then said aloud, "You're welcome to stay here if you like, there is a cave over there and a grazing spot over there," he delineated, flicking his tail in each respective direction.

"Thank you for your offer, Ranger," Nighttlower whinnied gratefully.

He met her gaze and commented "I don't believe I caught your name."

For some strange reason, Nightflower felt safe... like no harm would come to her or her foals by his side.

"It's Nightflower," she replied calmly. He grunted in acknowledgement and walked away, calling behind him a good day. She herded her foals to the cave Ranger pointed at and fell into a deep sleep surounding her foals.

She was woken by a small hoof proding at her belly. She picked her head up to see Ebonyfoal within inches of her face.

"Mother, may we go with Ranger to get a drink from the lake?" he asked.

Nightflower paused for a second to think of an answer before she said, "You may, but be careful and listen to Ranger."

Stonefoal and Ebony foal nickered with excitement and raced out of the cave. She settled back down to her sleep, but this time she had a dream.

When she woke she was at Four Stones, and in the middle of the clearing stood her mother, Rosetail, who died of blackcough.  
>"I have a prophecy for you, Nightflower," her mother neighed. " A grey mist will rise again after ash falls, and the mist will light the herd's path."<p>

Confused, Nightflower looked up to question her mother, but she had faded away. Nightflower woke up to see it was sunhigh. As she sat there in the brightness of the open cave she had many questions, like who the gray mist meant, and why StarHerd had given this prophecy to her.

Over the next few days Nightflower wondered about the prophecy. She and her foals remained in the cavern with Ranger.

One night, as she stood outside the cave gazing up at Silvercoat, Ranger walked up to stand beside her and followed her gaze.

"You're one of those Herd horses?"

Nightflower slowly turned her gaze from the stars and looked at him deeply. "Yes, from Desert Herd," she replied.

"I've seen groups of horses walk into that cave," he said, flicking his ears tward a tall, narrow cave up the mountain.

"Yes, that is our Moon Cave."

"Interesting." Conversation dwindled until he then inquired, "How is Thunder Herd?"

"Last I heard they were at war with River Herd. A long time ago Thunder Herd used to be a noble and proud herd, but ever since that leader of theirs went missing they went down-hill."

"Who was the leader?" he asked quickly, taking in the whole conversation word by word.

"Graystar... I think" she reapplied. Sensing that the conversation was over she walked back into the cave. It was obvious that Ranger wasn't a ordinary loner.

Who was he and why did he want to know so much  
>about Thunder Herd?<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hmm Why is Ranger so interested in ThunderHerd Stay tunned in for more! *Gives cookies to reveiwers*<p> 


End file.
